megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuya Suou
Tatsuya Suou is the primary Protagonist of Persona 2 duology. Though his name is set default as 'Tatsuya Suou' in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, players can change his default name. A senior student enrolling in Seven Sisters High School, Tatsuya Suou is the younger brother of Katsuya Suou, a police detective. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Protagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character *Persona 3: Who's Who Guest *Devil Children: Book of Dark: Battle Net Opponent Biography *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 181cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Date of Birth:' 7/27 *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo *'Weapon: Two-Handed Sword ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *'''Initial Persona: Vulcanus *'Ultimate Persona:' Apollo Tatsuya Suou is the primary Protagonist of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Following the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent Protagonist, personality is decided and portrayed by the player's in-game actions and decisions. Often felt shunned by his more successful brother, Katsuya Suou, Tatsuya has a pattern of skipping classes with his partner, Anna. According to one of the students enrolling Seven Sisters Academy, Tatsuya always attends to school, but skips the classes and lessons. One day, Tatsuya hears rumors regarding a wish-granting genie called Joker, who will grant anyone any wish. Intrigued, Tatsuya and the others tried, but in doing so their plans backfired, calling forth Joker, Joker angrily expresses his hostility to the party, and mentions that they once did something horrible to him. Joker later attacks the party, which forces Tatsuya and the others to awaken their Persona. Though they've managed to fend off Joker, they all become intrigued about Joker's words, and decides to investigate it. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *'Initial Persona:' Apollo *'Ultimate Persona:' Apollo Tatsuya returns as a major character in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Following after the events of Innocent Sin, Tatsuya is the only one who remembers the memories of him and his friends have forged in the past. Setting after the events of Innocent Sin, Maya instead takes the role of the silent Protagonist. In Eternal Punishment, Tatsuya swaps his Seven Sisters Academy Uniform for a red cyclist's jumpsuit. Tatsuya, in Eternal Punishment is characterized as a fairly passive individual and a brooding figure. Upon Tatsuya's first meeting with Maya, who lost her memories and friendship they've once shared in the past, refers Tatsuya as the "déjà vu kid", swearing that she had definitely seen Tatsuya somewhere. While in Innocent Sin, Tatsuya's brother is portrayed as a serious, but aloof brother to Tatsuya, Eternal Punishment reveals that from Katsuya's point of view, he was trying his best to be a good brother to Tatsuya, and Tatsuya was the one who shunned him. ''Persona 3'' Tatsuya Suou makes a cameo appearance in Persona 3 as part of Trish's show, Who's Who. He is described as "Smoking hot" and in his 20's. Trish discusses that he intends on becoming a policeman like his brother, Katsuya Suou. Tatsuya is also the online screen name for the protagonist when interacting with the Hermit Social Link. ''Battle Quotes'' *"You okay with that? (when entering a battle) *"Don't get in my way!" (when entering battle) *"I can still fight!" (when entering battle on low HP) *"Hah!" (when attacking) *"Not good enough!" (when attacking) *"You're slow!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"I need you now!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Follow me!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Let's go!" (when using Fusion spells) *"It's over!" (when summoning Nova Cyther on Apollo Persona in Eternal Punishment) *"Nova CYTHER!!" (when summoning Nova Cyther on Apollo Persona in Innocent Sin) *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a battle) *"you are not good enough"(after winning a battle) *"You were lucky this time!" (when retreating) *"Did we lose?" (when KO'ed) *"I'm sorry......everyone! (game over) Theme The subtitles of both games in the Persona 2 dualogy refer to Tatsuya. His "Innocent Sin" in the first game is his refusal to forget and accept Maya's death, even though he needs to in order to save the others. His "Eternal Punishment" in the second is to live in a world where his closest friends have forgotten each other and him, with him being the only one who remembers the friendship that they once shared. Trivia * Tatsuya is unique among Shin Megami Tensei protagonists in that he has an official name in the games themselves. Moreover, in Eternal Punishment he actually speaks like a normal character - while not being the protagonist of that game. Gallery Image:P2IS-Tatsuya-UniformConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Tatsuya in Innocent Sin Image:Persona 2 Tatsuya.jpg|Tatsuya as he appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Protagonists